What The YuGiOh cast does on the holidays
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: The title says all...
1. Valentine's Day

Me: Holidays make me happy.

Keiichiro: First up is the worst holiday…

Both: Valentine's Day…

Keiichiro: She owns nothing, at all.

Me: Let's play a game! Let's see how many times you can spot in America in here! Put your answers in reviews!

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!

It was Valentine's Day, or White Day, in Domino City. The Sakura trees were in bloom, and chocolate was being passed around to friends and family.

Yugi: Oh how I love White Day!

Ryou: In America it's called Valentine's Day.

Yugi: What do they do on Valentine's Day?

Joey: Yeah, I want to know too.

Tea: We all do!

Mana: Well, in America they give out cheap heart shaped candies that taste like cardboard, roses that die in an hour and cards that cost 50 cents.

Yugi: That sounds horrible!

They compared the two as they entered school, when suddenly…

Girl #1: OMG! THERE HE IS!

All the girls squealed when they saw Ryou.

Girl#2: PLEASE ACCEPT MY CHOCOLATE!

Girl#3: NO ACCEPT MINE!

Ryou hid behind the gang. Mana took out her wand.

Mana: _Oh magic of mine_

_Bring these girls their demise_

_Make them chase after the nuke_

_Whose name is Duke!_

Suddenly, the girls blinked, and Duke walked past.

Girl#4: OMG THERE HE IS!

Duke: Come to me ladies! Dukeness is right- AHH!

Girl#5: I GOT HIS LIVER!

Girl#6: I GOT HIS HAIR!

Girl#7: I GOT HIS BOXERS!

Girl#8: I GOT HIS BRAINS!

Girl#9: I GOT HIS LIMBS!

Girl#10: GIVE ME ONE!

The gang slowly walked away and ran out.

Joey: Blegh, they never notice us anyways.

Suddenly Serenity appeared and handed Tristan a box of chocolate. She gave another to Joey.

Serenity: Happy White Day!

The three went away to go to the Sakura tree ceremony.

Rebecca: YUGI!

Yugi received a box of chocolates and they went to the park together. Tea was flirting with a guy somewhere.

Mana: I bet in America they don't have that many desperate girls.

Ryou: Nah, in America they probably have a lot more.

Mana: What about you, you expecting a box of chocolates from someone?

Ryou: No, not at all.

Mana got out a box of chocolates and gave it to Ryou.

Mana: I got it in America last month when I went there. I like the caramel filling.

Ryou: Thanks. So let's go to the festival now that I got my chocolates.

Mana: Yes, let's.

AND CUT!

Me: So how many in Americas did you see. When I say it, it counts too.

Keiichiro: And remember to review!

Both: IN AMERICA!


	2. Easter!

Me: I'm a bunny.

Keiichiro: Now for EASTER!

Game: How many times can you spot the word eggs?

10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 BUNNY!

Bakura: I don't wanna go out!

Mana: Do it now!

Bakura walked out, Mana put a straight face and nodded.

Mana: Now scatter the eggs while I go get the eggs.

Bakura: Easter egg hunt… at least I get candy.

Mana: Hey guys! I saw the Easter bunny scattering eggs in my backyard! He told me whoever finds the golden egg gets to meet him and take a picture!

Yugi: All right. Come on!

They all ran back to Mana's house.

Mana: Ready, set, GO!

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Rebecca, and Ryou grabbed a basket and ran.

Joey: Nyeh, I FOUND A PINK ONE! THERE'S CANDY IN IT!

Mana: Don't eat it yet!

Yugi had already found 10 eggs. He pushed away a bush and found the golden egg!

He hastily put it in his basket and continued.

30 minutes later…

Mana: Ok! Count your eggs people!

Yugi: I have 47 eggs.

Joey: I have 23 eggs.

Tristan: I have 1 egg.

Mana: Why?

Tristan: I as too lazy to continue…

Rebecca: I have 20 eggs.

Tea: I have 11 eggs.

Ryou: I have 50 eggs.

Mana: Who has the golden egg?

Yugi:: I DO!

Mana smiled and brought out Bakura. Everyone gawked at him. He had a bunny costume, his hair was gelled up to resemble bunny ears.

Mana: Soooo, Fluffy, Yugi get's a picture with you!

After the picture, Bakura stormed into her house and changed, washed his hair, and raided her fridge.

Mana: I LEAVE YOUR EGGS WITH RYOU!

Bakura: WHATEVER! TELL HIM NOT TO EAT IT!

Ryou smiled as Mana gave him the eggs.

Ryou: Happy Easter 'Kura.

AND END!

Me: How many times did you see the word eggs?

Keiichiro: Write your answers in your reviews!


	3. 4th of July

Me: It is now the next holiday! Aishiteru boku to all who review and subscribe! XD

Keiichiro: Got off your lazy butt, eh? She owns nothing.

10987654321 INDEPENDANCE DAY!

Ryou sadly twirled his pen.

Bakura: Whats wrong yadonoushi?

Ryou: nobody celebrates the fourth of July here.

Mana: well it is Japan Ryou.

Joey: What is the fourth of July?

Ryou: in America, people have bar-b-ques and have family picnics. Then when it becomes dark, they release fireworks!

Yugi: sounds super special awesome!

Yami: Did you just make a LK reference?

Yugi: Maybe.

Mana: Why don't we have a fourth in japan? It is legal right?

Yugi: The law says nothing.

Everyone cheered and got to work. Ryou made hamburgers in Seto's backyard. Mana grabbed her wand and recited some spells. Everyone else decorated.

/Several hours later/

Bakura: Wow Ryou! These burgers are good!

Everybody nodded in agreement and Mana stood up.

Mana: Here goes!

Her wand flared and sparks flew into the night sky, showering the group as they stared in awe at the sight.

Ryou: This is the best fourth ever 'Kura.

Bakura: I'm happy as long as your happy hikari.

Yugi: HAPPY FOURTH!

Joey: Lets do this every year.

Yami: Yeah.

END

Me: Not my best... But...

Kei: Just review. Please?


End file.
